Juguemos a las escondidas
by Caroli
Summary: Ocurre a partir de 9 años después de que Voldemort es derrotado. Es un RHr y HG. Hay mucho trabajo, rumor, amor, familia, tenés que entrar a leer.
1. Después de 9 años

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.R K - escritora de la saga de Harry Potter. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! :) Dejen Reviews, por favor.

* * *

Capítulo 1: **Después de 9 años**

Ya habían pasado unos 9 años desde que el Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado, y desde ese entonces el mundo mágico había vivido unos hermosos pacíficos años. Una joven de unos 26 años, pelo castaño claro, con ojos marrones, llamada Hermione Granger, se levanta muy cansada, tras haber pasado la noche en vela.

Se da un baño, se cambia y se va a desayunar a la cocina de su departamento que comparte con su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley.

- Pero qué temprano te levantaste, amiga. Ya sé que tiendes a hacerlo, pero ¡no tan temprano! – Le dice Ginny, que tenía pelo largo también, pero pelirrojo, con ojos marrones.

- Si, ya se. Pero no dormí casi, no sé porqué, no podía.

- Ah, que pena. Bueno, seguro fue porque mi hermanito es lo único que pasa por tu cabeza, y por eso no podías dormirte. Su belleza no te dejaba dormir, ¿adiviné? – dice Ginny con cara pícara.

- Si, adivinaste, ja, ja, ja – Dice Hermione irónicamente. – Pero bueno… ¿Ya te vas a trabajar?

- Si, lamentablemente… No soporto más. Vos seguro la pasas de lo mejor acá haciendo nada. Yo también quiero vacaciones! – Hace puchero. – Pero vuelvo para almorzar, ya que hoy vienen los chicos – dice Ginny terminando su taza de café.

- Uh! Cierto! Me había olvidado. Bueno, en ese caso me voy a adelantar un poco de trabajo así por la tarde estoy libre.

- ¡Pero si estás de vacaciones! ¿Qué no sabés lo que significa? **NO SE HACE NADA**. – dijo la pelirroja pronunciando mucho las últimas palabras.

Herms sonrió e hizo como si no había escuchado nada. - Nos vemos Gin, que te vaya bien. – Saludó a su amiga y se fue al cuarto, mientras la otra sonreía por su comentario. Luego, con un movimiento de varita, lavó su taza y desapareció.

* * *

Harry, el Elegido, El niño que vivió, un joven y apuesto muchacho de pelo oscuro estaba en el sillón de su departamento, tirado viendo televisión.

- ¿Sabías que mañana ya me dan vacaciones? – Le preguntó su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, otro pelirrojo, y otro buen mozo y joven muchacho, con quien compartía el departamento, al igual que sus amigas, que vivían en el departamento de en frente.

- ¿En serio? ¡Que bueno! … Bueno, apurate que se te hizo tarde, y no te olvides de ir al mediodía a lo de las chicas, hoy almorzamos ahí. Yo voy un rato antes, porque seguro ya voy a estar aburrido y me voy a pasar, ya que Herm también está de vacaciones.

- Buenísimo, entonces me voy yendo para el ministerio. – Dijo Ron poniéndose un abrigo y buscando la llave del depto.

- ¡Para! Decile a Paul que me mande los papeles del asesinato que hubo la semana pasada, tengo que echarle un vistazo de nuevo, por favor. – Harry, era un auror muy reconocido. Sus amigos también se habían vuelto famosos, ya que habían derrotado a Voldemort en su último año de colegio.

Luego de que ocurriera esto, el trío había vuelto a Hogwarts para terminarse último año, y Ginny continúo su sexto año. Harry y ella no habían hablado para volver a estar juntos, ya que los dos creían que el otro ya no estaba interesado, y al ser cobardes, nunca averiguaron la duda.

Hermione, al terminar su 7mo año en Hogwarts, estudió la carrera para ser medi maga. Ya se estaba por recibir, y mientras tanto trabaja como mesera en un restaurante junto a Ginny, quien, cuando no estaba laburando, estudiaba periodismo, ella quería trabajar para El Profeta. Y Ron ya había terminado la carrera, y trabajaba en el ministerio, era auror también, pero no estaba en la misma posición de Harry, pero trabajaban juntos.

- Bueno, le digo. Chau loco, nos vemos. – Desapareció.

* * *

En la madriguera parecía que nunca iba a haber paz. La Sra. Weasley corría de un lado corría de un lado para otro, ya que iban a ir a su casa Tonks, Lupin, Teddy, y su hijo de unos 9 años ya.

En la vieja casa ya no vivía ninguno de los hijos. Ginny había sido la última en irse. Fred vivía con su prometida Angelina, y George vivía solo, pero cerca de su gemelo. Charlie vivía todavía en Rumania, pero ya se había casado con Penélope y esta estaba embarazada de 4 meses. Bill y Fleur ya tenían 3 hijos, la más grande se llamaba Meg, con unos 7 años, después venía Thomas, con 6, y después Charlotte, con 6 meses nada más. Ellos 5 vivían en una casa como la madriguera, aunque mucho más chica y más moderna, bastante cerca de esta, a unos 15 minutos. Y por último, Percy, hacía 3 años se había casado con una muchacha que conoció en el ministerio, Mary Joe, pero lo habían hecho una noche de borrachera. Pero permanecieron juntos y luego de unos meses se casaron por iglesia. No tienen ningún hijo por el momento, pero están intentando tener, y viven en un gran departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Londres.

- Cariño, ¿Me podrías ayudar? Ya van a llegar, y todavía no se cocina este maldito pollo. Necesito que me ayudes a ordenar todo este MALDITO desastre que dejaron los gemelos con sus MADITOS productos el otro MALDITO día que vinieron, que MALDITAMENTE todavía no arreglé. – Parecía que iba a explotar de la rabia y estrés que tenía Molly. A pesar de que ya no eran 9 viviendo en la misma casa, la estresaba el hecho de que hubieran crecido tan rápido sus hijos y que ella no supiera de ellos todos los días como antes.

- Si, ya voy – dijo de mala gana Arthur Weasley, quien ya tenía muchas canas pero permanecía siendo apuesto. Se levantó de su sillón donde estaba leyendo El Profeta y sacó su varita para ayudar a su esposa.

A los minutos..

- Ya llegamos! – se escuchó a alguien gritar desde la puerta delantera.

- Oh, Arthur ven, ya están acá - decía Molly mientras corría a la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara. – Ay, hola! Qué grande estás, Teddy!

- La semana pasada cumplí 9 años, por eso. – dijo Teddy, muy orgulloso de él mismo.

- Bueno, eso lo explica todo, jajaja – Reía la Sra. Weasley. - ¿Cómo están? – Ahí se dirigió a Tonks y Lupin.

- Muy bien Molly, muy bien. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Muy solitaria la casa? – Preguntó Tonks.

- Lamentablemente si, pero tengo a mi esposo acá, quien ya debería haber venido a saludar, pero –

- Y acá estoy. – la interrumpió Arthur. - ¿Qué tal? – preguntó abrazando a sus visitas.

Al rato ya estaban sentados en la mesa y habían estado hablando sobre sus cosas, hasta que Tonks saltó con un rumor…

- ¡¿Sabían qué?! ¡Ay, como me olvidé de decirles! Hay un rumor, no sé todavía si es verdad, pero me lo confirmaron muchos colegas. Se dice que Ron y Herms andan juntos, pero que lo están manteniendo a escondidas para que resulte. Ya que si es muy público puede que la cosa no funcione. También me contaron que ni siquiera Harry y Ginny saben, que viven con ellos.

Mientras decía todo esto, Molly y Arthur sonreían.

- Era más que obvio que terminarían juntos, no puedo creer que Ronnie se haya tardado tanto… ¡Ay, que bueno! – Y se quedó volada en sus pensamientos.

- Si, que felicidad, no? Pero Molly, no podrás ir a decirle nada a Ron. Si está haciendo todo a escondidas es para que funcione su relación con Hermione, y tienen razón. Tendrás que aguantarte un poco. – Le dijo Arthur, mientras se terminaba su copa de vino.


	2. De boliche a casa, un desastre

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.R. K - escritora de la saga de Harry Potter. DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR! Gracias por leer. :D

* * *

Capitulo 2: **De boliche a casa, un desastre**

- Herms, ya llegué! ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Gin al llegar al departamento al mediodía.

- En la cocina, vení, ayúdame – dice su amiga con una voz un tanto miedosa.

Entra a la cocina y ve todo tirado por la cocina, harina, huevos, sartenes, ollas, de todo.

- ¡Pero ¿qué pasó?! – pregunta Gin un tanto alarmada.

- ¡No sé cocinar! ... ¿qué hacemos? Los chicos van a llegar en una hora, ayudame.

Se pasaron el rato preparando y mientras charlaban de la vida, hasta que…

- Harry, te juro que es cómo te digo. No hay nada entre ella y yo. – Le decía por décima vez Ron a su querido amigo, quien no le quería creer. Mientras lo decía entraban al departamento de las chicas.

- Bueno, está bien. Como digas… Chicas, ¿dónde están? – Decía Harry cerrando la puerta.

- Acá estamos. – Y aparecieron las dos con dos bandejas con toda la comida. – Vengan a sentarse que se enfría.

Se sentaron todos, se saludaron y comenzaron a comer. Al rato…

- Che, chicos – decía Ginny ya terminando de comer, mirando a Ron y a Hermione. – Me llamó mamá hoy para saludar y, puede que haya mencionado algo de… mmm, bah, nada, no me hagan caso.

- No no, decíme, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Herms sin saber de qué hablaba.

- Bueno, mi mamá cree que vos y Ron tienen algo. O sea, le llegó un rumor de que están saliendo. ¿Saben porqué se corre ese rumor? – Mientras decía esto, Herm se le quedó viendo impresionada y Ron se atragantó con la comida. Y Harry los miraba riéndose.

- ¿Pero qué decís Gin? Herms y yo sólo somos amigos. Como vos y Harry. – Los dos nombrados se tornaron colorados.

- Bueno, como digan. Oigan, ¿quieren ir a un boliche que estrena hoy? Vi el letrero y me pareció copado. ¿Qué les parece? – propuso Ginny. Sin saber lo que les esperaba durante la noche. Todavía era el mediodía, pero que la noche llega, llega.

* * *

Después de que los chicos se fueron, las chicas se pasaron la tarde charlando, viendo tele, hasta que se hizo tarde, y cada una entró a su cuarto a ver qué se ponían. Herms se decidió por una pollera de jean con una remera roja con un escote no muy pronunciado, y con botas negras. Y Ginny, por unos pantalones negros modernos, con una remera larga que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, blanca con puntos negros, y en los pies llevaba unos tacos negros muy lindos.

Después se maquillaron, peinaron y se aparecieron en el departamento de los chicos.

- Chicos, acá estamos. ¿Vamos? – preguntó Herms buscándolos en sus habitaciones.

- Uy Herm, estás muy linda. – dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina, y cuando la vio a Gin se quedó sin habla. Y tartamudeando dijo – Gin… vos… también. Estás hermosa.

Salió Ron de la cocina con un pote de helado en las manos y al levantar la cabeza se le quedó viendo a Hermione, y disimulando un poco dijo – Chicas, están muy lindas!

- Gracias, ustedes también. – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, un poco ruborizadas.

- Bueno, Harry, dejá de matarla con la mirada a Ginny y vayámonos – dijo Herms riéndose con Ron, dejando a los otros dos un poco colorados.

- Yo no hice nada malo. Dejen de reírse. - Se defendía el pobre chico.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, empezaron a hacer la cola, y estuvieron ahí parados durante 15 minutos, hasta que Ron vio a una persona conocida…

- Oigan, ese no es Dean? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Si, tenés razón. Y está con – dijo Herm.

- Lavender. – la interrumpió Ginny.

- Y también están Parvati, Seamus, Luna y Neville! – terminó Harry. – Oigan, Neville! – gritó Harry para que lo escuchasen.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Luna acercándose y saludando a cada uno. Y detrás de ella se acercaban los demás y hacían lo mismo.

Por la mente de Hermione pasaban cosas como: "algo tenía que arruinar la perfecta noche" o "¿Quién iba a adivinar que la querida Lav-Lav iba a aparecerse justo hoy y justo acá?"

Entraron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa para tomar algo y charlar. Hacía algunos meses que no se veían, aunque seguían siendo amigos como antes.

- Y decime, Harry, ¿salís con alguien ahora? – preguntó Luna, que no estaba interesada de ese modo en su amigo, ya que ella salía con Neville desde que terminaron Hogwarts.

- Eh, no, en este momento, no. Pero mañana tengo una cita.

- ¿En serio? Yo también. – dijo Ginny, que estaba un poco molesta y celosa, pero su cita era de verdad también. Bueno, ella dudaba de la cita del morocho, ya que no tenía una hacía más o menos un año.

- Que casualidad. Bueno, ¿y ustedes Ron y Herms? – preguntó la rubia mirando a los nombrados. Los cuales se pusieron del color del pelo del chico, ya que habían entendido otra cosa.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no salimos juntos! ¿Qué nadie lo entiende? Somos amigos nada más. – decían los dos. Mientras que los demás se les quedaron mirando impresionados hasta que estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿Y qué es tan gracioso ahora? – preguntó la castaña, que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia por toda la situación.

- Luna preguntaba si alguno de ustedes estaba saliendo con alguien. No si salían juntos. - Decía Seamus mientras se reía por los pensamientos de sus amigos.

- Bueno, ahora vamos a bailar. – Propuso Lavender después de un minuto de silencio, y cansada de la conversación de Ron y Hermione.

Y así se levantaron y se fueron a la pista de baile. Apenas empezaron a bailar, Lavender se acercó al pelirrojo, aprovechando que él estaba un poco borracho.

- Ronnie, ¿sabés? Estaba pensando… Deberíamos salir alguno de estos días, ¿no crees? - se arriesgó la rubia.

- Em, pero lo estamos haciendo ahora, ¿o no? – decía el chico, mientras veía cómo Herm bailaba con un desconocido.

- Pero… - y se volteó a ver qué era lo que Ronnie-pooh miraba. Y sonrió al ver que su mirada se dirigía a Hermione besando a un chico. – Me refería a--

Y la interrumpió un beso apasionado de parte de su amado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con una resaca impresionante. Se sentó en su cama y de repente alguien lo abrazó de atrás. Se asustó y se giró para ver quién era. Cuando vio a Lavender tapada con una sábana, su susto no se comparaba con el que se dio al sentir su abrazo. ¡¿Que rayos hacía ella ahí?!. ¡Y desnuda!

- ¿Qué pasó acá? ¿Qué hacés en mi cuarto? ¿Qué pasó anoche? – Hasta que recordó todo. ¡Se había acostado con ella!

- ¿Qué pasa Ronnie? Vos me invitaste a pasar después de que salimos del boliche, y vine. Y… bueno, una cosa llevó a otra y acá estamos. Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿No recordás lo que pasó? – decía Lavender haciéndose la tonta, sabiendo las respuestas, y al ver que no respondía, dijo – Perdón Ron, creí que te importaba más. Ahora me marcho. – decía haciéndose la dolida, y se levantó de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse. Se impresionó un poco al ver que no le decía nada. Hasta que…

- No, perdoname, Lavender. Recuerdo todo, pero… no sé qué me pasó. ¿Querés ir a almorzar conmigo al restaurante que hay a dos cuadras de acá? – Dijo esto último después de una pausa.

- Bueno, dale, vamos. – Dijo Lavender con una sonrisa.

Se cambiaron, y Ron salió del cuarto, asomando la cabeza para ver dónde estaba Harry. Recordaba que se había ido del boliche antes que todos…

**  
Flash back**

Ron se había ido con Lavender a uno de los sillones del lugar, y estaban conversando. Ginny estaba bailando con Dean, nada fuera de lugar, bailaban como amigos, Hermione seguía con el chico que había conocido, y Parvati estaba con Luna y Neville charlando parados cerca de la pista de baile. Harry miraba a Ginny y Dean bailar, hasta que no lo soportó más. Los celos lo mataban. Decidió que lo mejor era irse. Buscó a Ron con la mirada, y lo vio conversando con Lavender, aunque ella se le tiraba encima cada tanto. Él solo escuchaba lo que decía y miraba todo el tiempo a Hermione.

_Qué tonto puede ser mi amigo. Se babosea por su amiga desde hace tanto, y acá está, sentado con otra chica, a la cual no soporta, ENCIMA!_ – Esos eran los pensamientos de Harry mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

- Lavender, ¿nos disculpas un segundo por favor? – le preguntó a la chica, que lo miró con cara de enfado.

- Pero -- estamos hablando. Vos lo ves todos los días, podés compartirlo un poco, ¿no? – decía la infeliz. Con ese comentario, Harry ni se gastó en continuar "maravillosa" conversación y lo agarró a Ron del brazo y se lo llevó al baño de hombres, donde le podría hablar bien sin ser interrumpidos por ella, que era capaz de seguirlos. Pero ella no podía entrar a ese baño, así que…

- Ron, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó, ya que lo vio un poco mareado.

- Si, si. Tengo que dejar de tomar, estoy medio borracho. Jajaja - decía riéndose. Y se notaba que de verdad estaba tomado.

Yo diría que lo que "medio" significa para vos, para mi significa "mucho" - Pensaba el ojiverde, intentando sonreír. - Ron, escuchame. Te vine a buscar porque me voy, ¿si? Te aviso nada más. Por las dudas… Así que… Chau, nos vemos mañana. - decía mientras miraba al piso tratando de no sonar triste. Y comenzó a irse, pero la voz de su amigo lo paró.

- Estoy un poco borracho, pero no lo suficiente para que pienses que no soy conciente de lo que te pasa. - decía Ro-Ro, y a la vez Harry se daba vuelta y lo miraba.

- No, no, no. Estoy bien. No me pasa nada. Sólo que estoy cansado. Eso es todo. - pero Ron lo conocía hacía 16 años, aunque estuviera con los ojos vendados y los oídos tapados podría notar que su mejor amigo no estaba bien.

- ¿Querés hablar? Si querés me vuelvo con vos. En serio. - Y como no respondía, dijo - Harry, no tenés que estar mal. ¡Estás así porque no le hablas! Decile lo que te pasa, y vas a ver que eso va a cambiar todo. Nadie nunca te dijo que no tenías otra posibilidad con ella, ¿o si? - decía Ron, pero su amigo simplemente le sonrió.

- En serio no me pasa nada, es cansancio nada más. Nos vemos amigo, gracias igual. - Y así se fue, un poco corriendo, para que no lo alcanzara.

**Fin flash back**

- Lavender, ¿sabés qué? Recordé que tenía cosas que hacer, perdón. De verdad. Pero… te llamo más tarde, ¿querés? - Dijo dudando un poco, pero no quería que la chica se enojara, después de todo, en Hogwarts había llegado a quererla como amiga, pero no se comparaba ni un poco a sus amigos, es decir, los que estaban en el boliche por la noche. No le llegaba a los talones a ninguno. Pero no le gustaba lastimar a nadie, por lo que tomaba siempre las medidas necesarias para mantener su amistad. Aunque ella siempre quería un poco más que eso.

- No te preocupes, Ronnie. Pero llamame igual, eh. Nos vemos más tarde. Y se acercó a él que todavía estaba parado al lado de la puerta de su habitación y lo besó. Él no se lo esperaba pero ella se apartó rápido y desapareció.

* * *

Espero que les guste, y dejenme reviews, por favor. Les agradezco que lean. Y sepan entender, que es mi primer fic. Sé que tardé un poco en subir otro capítulo, pero es que estoy con poco tiempo. Sepan disculpar. MUCHAS GRACIAS.


	3. Los dos tenemos citas

Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic, y la verdad creo que está siendo malo. Me encantaría que me dieran ideas, no se.. Me divierte hacer esto, y sé que tardé en subir otro capítulo, pero ahora voy a intentar hacerlo más seguido.Ayúdenme. Saludos, lean por favor. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

* * *

Capítulo 3: **Los dos tenemos citas**

- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estás? - Gritó el pelirrojo apenas se fue Lavender de su casa.

- ¡Harry! - Volvió a gritar, pero no recibía respuesta alguna.

Al ver que no estaba en ninguna parte de la casa decidió llamarlo al celular, ya que le preocupaba un poco su amigo. Estaban de vacaciones, así que no tenía que ir al Ministerio, quizás estaba en el departamento de las chicas.

Lo llamó pero no contestaba nadie. Así que optó por ir a lo de las chicas.

Entró al departamento y la vio a Ginny sentada en el sillón del living junto a Harry y ambos estaban viendo una película. Aunque cualquiera notaba que estaban volados en sus propios pensamientos.

- Harry, te estaba buscando, ¿no tenés el celular con vos? - Preguntó Ron al entrar.

- ¿Qué? Eh, no, no tiene batería. - Respondió sin mirarlo.

- Hola Gin, ¿y Herms? - Cuando dijo esto Ginny le hizo una cara a Harry de: "Era obvio que iba a preguntar eso".

- Em… sigue durmiendo. Volvió muy tarde. - Ron puso la peor cara que tenía. Ese comentario le decía todo. Hemione había estado con el chico con el que se había besado. Igual no quería delatarse, así que cambió rápido de tema.

- ¿Quieren ir a comer a algún lado? No tengo ganas de cocinar ni de lavar, jajaja. - Propuso Ron.

- ¡Dale, muy buena idea! Yo quiero. - Dijo Ginny, y al terminar de decirlo, los hermanos lo miraron a Harry que no decía nada, y miraba para otro lado.

- ¿Ginny, me dejas un segundo con Harry a solas, por favor? - Le preguntó Ro-Ro a su hermana.

- Claro, voy a despertar a Herms por si vamos a comer afuera. - Y se fue, con una cara un poco preocupada por Harry.

Ron se sentó donde estaba antes Ginny, y se le quedó mirando al morocho, quien ni había notado que Ginny se había ido del living, seguía mirando al piso, pensando.

- Harry, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es lo mismo de anoche? - Ron parecía estar muy preocupado por su amigo. Lo conocía tan bien que podía notar cuando no estaba nada bien. Y ese día era uno de esos.

- No, Ron, estoy bien, sólo estaba distraído. - Y miraba a su amigo para que no creyera que estaba mal. Ron también lo miraba, para ver si no estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Seguro? Vos sabés que podés confiar en mi, ¿no? Contame qué te anda pasando. - Insistía Ron.

- Nada, amigo. En serio te digo. Ahora, vayamos a comer que sino me muero. - Decía mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Al rato ya estaban los cuatro en un lujoso restaurante cerca de su edificio…

- Yo creo que no hubo mejor año de Hogwarts que el 6 - Dijo Harry, que parecía que ya estaba bien.

- ¡Vos lo decís porque te pusiste de novio con mi hermana ese año! - Le dijo Ron, riéndose junto a Hermione, mientras que los otros dos se miraban con caras de nostalgia.

- No, yo digo que fue el 5to. Obviamente, descartamos todo tipo de hecho desagradable relacionado a Voldemort, ¿no? - Dijo Herms.

- ¿Y por qué ese fue tu mejor año? - Quiso saber Ron.

- No se, creo que porque fue cuando aprendimos a defendernos solos, contando que Dumbledore no estaba, y que Umbridge se había adueñado del colegio. Además, no se, fue un año en el que estuvimos muy unidos, no se. ¿No les parece? - Decía Herms, mientras que sus amigos iban recordando buenos y malos momentos. Ni ellos mismos podían creer por todo lo que habían pasado.

Pasó la tarde muy rápido y ya casi eran las 9, y Herms estaba sentada en el living de su casa leyendo y Ginny se estaba cambiando para su cita.

- Vamos, Hermy, ayudame. No tengo ni idea de qué ponerme. Me estoy volviendo loca. O… prestame algo tuyo. No se… - Decía Ginny que estaba cansada de cambiarse de ropa todo el tiempo. Aparecía todo el tiempo en el living con algo diferente.

- Eso que tenés te queda muy lindo, dejate eso. - Le decía su amiga sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. Notó que la pelirroja no se movía de su lugar, así que levantó la mirada, finalmente.

- No entiendo porqué estás tan nerviosa. Ya tuviste otras citas antes. - Decía Hermione sin entender.

- Es que… no sé Herms. - Decía mientras iba a sentarse junto a su amiga. - Nunca tuve una cita a ciegas.

- Gin, no me convencés con eso. Te conozco más que vos… Es por cómo se comporta Harry, ¿no? ¿O me equivoco? - Decía Hermione muy segura de sus palabras.

- Si, amiga. No sé ya qué hacer. Ni conociendo al hombre perfecto perfecto perfecto, lo voy a poder olvidar. Para mí él es el hombre perfecto. - Respondió Ginny después de unos segundos, con la voz medio cortada.

En lo de los chicos…

- Harry, ¿no tenías una cita hoy? - Le preguntó el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo, ya que los dos estaban viendo tele en la sala y Harry ya debería haberse cambiado pero seguía sentado ahí.

- ¿Qué? … ¡Mierda! ¡Tenés razón! Me voy a cambiar. La chica ya me va a odiar por ser muy impuntual, jajaja. - Y salió corriendo a su cuarto. Salió a los cinco minutos y pasó corriendo por la sala.

- Chau, Ron. Divertite. - Dijo el morocho, sin dejarle a su amigo que le respondiera.

Harry estaba en el restaurante, esperando a la chica, pero se pasó la noche entera, casi, sentado ahí como un idiota. Cuando decidió pararse notó a una pelirroja sentada a unas cinco mesas más alejadas, sola, también. Así que decidió ir a sentarse con ella.

- Gin, ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? - Preguntó un poco confundido Harry.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué hacés vos acá? - Dijo remarcando el "vos".

- Em, yo vine a una cita, pero… ¿y vos? - Respondió medio avergonzado por el hecho de que lo había dejado plantado.

- Eh, yo también. Pero no sé qué pasó. ¿Querés sentarte? - Decía medio dudosa la pelirroja.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que dos personas estaban en una mesa disfrazados vigilando. ¿Y quienes eran estas personas? Nada más ni nada menos que Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

- Creo que nuestro plan fue maravilloso, miralos. Esto es recién el comienzo, eh. - Decía Hermione a Ron con vos de felicidad y se miraban.

* * *

Gracias por leer. También por favor lean lo que escribí arriba. Saludos, Caro.


	4. ¿Por qué nos callamos todo?

Los personajes son de la escritora J.K. Rowling - Espero que les guste! Dejen reviews POR FAVOR. Cugerencias, opiniones, todo, todo. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Capítulo 4:** ¿Por qué nos callamos todo?  
**

- Herms, para. Si vamos a seguir con esto, creo que lo mejor va a ser que lo hagamos de otro modo. Harry cree que estoy saliendo con vos. Y sumando lo que se rumorea que nos contó Ginny… En cima ahora vamos a estar los 4 de vacaciones, de cierto modo va a ser más complicado. - Decía el pelirrojo con su disfraz de anciano, a Hermione que estaba de otra anciana también en su misma mesa.

- Si, es verdad todo lo que decís. Después veremos, ¿está bien?

- No no, yo también tenía una cita… ¿Con quién la tenías vos?

- No sé, era una cita a ciegas. Sólo sé que se llama Harrison Potbern. ¿y vos? - Decía Ginny un poco apenada por el hecho de que la hayan dejado plantada.

- No, yo no sabía su nombre, solo sabía que se iba a sentar en una mesa junto a la ventana y que se iba a vestir de rojo. Pero se ve que nos dejaron plantados a los dos. Que vergonzoso, ¿no?

- Yo digo que lo olvidemos y cenemos juntos, ¿qué te parece? - Le propuso Gin, con una sonrisa que hacía que el morocho se derritiera.

- Por supuesto. Me encantaría.

- Ron, creo que ya escuchar de qué hablan es demasiado. ¿Nos vamos mejor? - Decía Hermione todavía vestida de vieja señora con su esposo.

- Herms, creo que el hecho de que les hayamos inventado citas y que los hayamos dejado esperar por tanto tiempo es peor, pero... Si, tenés razón. Vayámonos a casa.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del restaurante. Decidieron irse caminando hasta el departamento, y se pasaron unos 5 minutos sin hablar. Sólo caminaban en silencio pensando.

- Herms, ¿Creés que cuando envejezca voy a tener el color de pelo así? ¿O va tener aunque sea un poquito de pelirrojo? - Decía Ron con una sonrisa mientras se reía.

- ¡Mira en las cosas que pensás! Jajaja. Yo creo que lo vas a tener así, lo lamento. Pero seguro vas a tener a quien te consuele en caso de que llores por tu cabello. Jajaja - Dijo Hermione sin saber lo que Ron le iba a decir…

- ¿Y quién creés que será esa persona con la que envejezca? - Preguntó Ron ya sin reírse. Mirándola a los ojos, ya habían dejado de caminar, estaban parados mirándose.

- Mm, no sé. Quien conozcas y sientas que es la persona para ti… Yo qué sé, Ron. - Dijo ella, desviando la mirada para otro lado. Su comentario la había apenado un poco por alguna razón que sólo ella sabía. O, bueno, todos sabían, menos él.

De repente vieron cómo empezaba a llover…

- Uh, Herms, se está largando a llover. Va a ser mejor que nos aparezcamos. ¿Vamos?

- Anda yendo. Tengo que comprar algo en el kiosco de la esquina, ahora voy. - Le dijo la Hermione "anciana" con la cara ya un tanto mojada.

- No, está bien. Te acompaño. - Y caminaron hasta la esquina, y vieron a nada más ni nada menos que a George y a Fred.

- Buenas noches. - Dijeron Ron y Hermione, con voces de viejitos.

- ¿Qué tal? - Respondieron los gemelos a la vez, mientras sonreían.

Ron se había olvidado de que los gemelos además de tener sus tiendas de Sortilegios Weasley, también tenían un kiosco en el centro de la ciudad de Londres para los muggles. También recordó que Hermione no lo sabía. Porque era nuevo el kiosco.

- Lo último que nos faltaba… - Dijo Ron en voz baja, más para sí que para Hermione. - Justo ahora se le ocurre venir a comprarse golosinas.

Hermione escuchó todo lo que dijo, pero trató de no hacerle caso. Después se pasó 5 minutos tratando de decidirse en qué llevar. Mientras Ron perdía la paciencia…

- Apurate si no querés que nos atrapen. - Le dijo Ron muy bajito con un tono bastante molesto cerca del oído para que los gemelos no lo escucharan.

- No es mi culpa que alguien no me cuente las cosas que pasan con sus hermanos. - Dijo Hermione todavía con voz baja al lado de Ron, pero se había olvidado de hacer la voz de anciana de todos modos. Le había molestado el comentario del chico. - Podrías haberme dicho que trabajaban también acá.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me culpás a mí? ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren? Van a dudar más todavía de si estamos saliendo o no. Y también le van a comentar a Ginny y a Harry, quienes se van a dar cuenta de todo. Nos vieron en el restaurante. ¡Los dos nos vieron! - Cada vez fue aumentando el volumen de la voz, mientras que los pelirrojos se les quedaban mirando.

- ¡¿Y creés que es mi culpa?! ¿Se suponía que debía adivinar o leer tu mente? - Dijo irónicamente la chica. - ¡Me lo podrías haber dicho!

- ¡Y vos podrías haberme dicho que te habías besado con ese chico ayer en el boliche! - Dijo Ron en el mismo tono enojado de la chica.

-¡Vos tampoco me dijiste que te acostaste con Lavender! - Le empezó a gritar Hermione. Sin darse cuenta de que ya George y Fred podrían escucharla claramente.

- ¡Yo te tuve que ver! ¡¿No es peor de cierto modo?!

- ¡Uy, Ronald! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan… - Pero la interrumpieron…

- Tan increíblemente sexy. Te amo, ¿lo sabías? ... Jajaja... Vamos Herms. Sabemos que eso era lo que ibas a decir. - Dijo Fred imitando la voz de la chica, mientras que George se desmayaba de la risa, y Ron y Hermione los miraban con caras de enojo y con los cachetes colorados a la vez. Continuaban riéndose y decían cosas como "miralos, se disfrazaron… son ridículos." "Apuesto que lo hicieron para poder pasar una noche romántica solos". Hasta que Hermione se cansó…

- George, sólo me voy a llevar esos chicles. Tomá. - Hermione le pagó rápido y se alejó hasta un callejón y se desapareció.

- ¿Así que tuviste una noche agitada ayer, eh? - Dijo George, cuando logró parar de reírse.

Ron se fue sin decir nada e hizo lo mismo que Hermione. Pero él se apareció en su departamento y se sentó en el sillón de la sala y se quedó pensando un rato.

¡Qué estúpido había sido! ¡Se había acostado con Lavender! ¿Por qué no podía hacer las cosas bien por lo menos una vez? Estaba alejando cada vez más a la mujer que amaba, al amor de su vida. Se pasó como una hora sentado ahí pensando todo el tiempo en aquella castaña que le robaba el sueño hasta que llegó a una conclusión. E iba a cambiar las cosas de una vez por todas, empezando al día siguiente. Luego se levantó y se fue a dormir. Hermione apenas llegó a su casa se fue a acostar y se pasó un largo rato llorando e intentando dormir, pero ninguno de los dos logró pegar un ojo. Pasaron la noche entera en vela.

* * *

Mientras, en el restaurante…

- No, ¿y te acordás de esa vez que nos escondimos en ese depósito de Snape para que McGonagall no nos encontrara? Estábamos en tal aprieto que nos metimos ahí, jajaja. - Decía Ginny mientras se reían hasta llorar los dos.

- Jajaja, sí. Fue una noche divertida.

- ¿Les traigo otro vino? - Preguntó un mozo que los había atendido antes para que tomaran su pedido una hora atrás.

- No, gracias, ¿vos querés Gin? - Preguntó Harry.

- No, gracias. Es más, ya deberíamos ir pagando, ¿no? - Dijo la pelirroja.

- Dale, tome, le pagó en efectivo, y quédese con el cambio.

- Gracias, señor. Adiós. - Respondió el mozo y se alejó, a la vez que ellos se paraban y se alejaban del restaurante.

- O sino está la vez que estábamos con Ron y Hermione también y que nosotros nos estábamos besando - Dijo esto mirando para otro un poco avergonzado - y que en un momento ya habíamos empezado a hacerlo para incomodarlos, jajaja. Era muy gracioso. - Decía Harry mientras la chica se reía también.

De repente Harry notó que la chica se había detenido y no caminaba más. Por lo que miró para atrás.

- ¿Qué sucede Gin? ¿Dije algo malo? - Preguntó Harry preocupado, ya que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No, pero… No puedo creer que hayamos vivido todas esas cosas, y que ahora estemos-- No sé, acá, así. - Decía a la vez que le caía una lágrima. - Lo lamento Harry. La pasé muy bien, pero debo irme. - Y se desapareció.

Harry hizo lo mismo, pero apareció en su departamento, un poco desconcertado por toda la situación. Y fue a ver, caminando despacio a la vez que seguía pensando en las palabras de la chica: "… hayamos vivido todas esas cosas, y que ahora estemos-- No sé, acá…". Vio que Ron estaba acostado en su cama, y asumió que estaba dormido, pero no podía verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

Cerró la puerta y fue a su cuarto, y se sentó en su cama, a la vez que se sacaba la corbata y se sacaba la camisa de adentro del pantalón. De repente todo le entró en razón…

Salió corriendo hasta el departamento de las chicas y trató de abrir la puerta… pero estaba con llave. Decidió aparecerse en el living, y ahí la vio… Sentada en el sillón, llorando. Luego la chica notó su presencia y cuando levantó la vista el morocho ya se le había acercado lo suficiente y se había arrodillado para quedar a su altura, ya que ella estaba sentada.

- ¿Por qué hacés esto Ginny? ¿Qué querés de mí?... No entiendo… - Decía él sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella lo miraba con una expresión triste.

- Nada, Harry. No hago nada. Por favor andate. - Decía esto mientras se paraba.

- No, vos quisiste decir algo. No me voy a ir hasta que me lo digas. - Le dijo mientras le caía una lágrima, y mientras que se paraba. Ella no respondió, y él se le acercó y le limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

- No, ¿ves? Yo soy la que no entiende. No sé porqué hacés esto. Deja de lastimarme... ¿Tanto te olvidaste de mí? Por todo lo que hablábamos hasta hace un rato supongo que no, recordabas todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, entonces… ¿Por qué actuás como si nada? - Decía Ginny mientras se alejaba de él.

Luego Harry le agarró las manos para que no se fuera y se le acercó mucho.

- ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de todo eso? Ni perdiendo la memoria podría. - Y sin decir más la besó. Y ella le correspondió en seguida.


	5. No lo puedo creer

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.R K - escritora de la saga de Harry Potter. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! :) Dejen Reviews, por favor.

* * *

Capítulo 5: **No lo puedo creer...**

Ya salía el sol. Y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en "vacaciones". Si. Por fin un poco de paz, descanso, relajación. No había dormido ni tres horas, por lo que en ese momento esos pensamientos eran los que más pasaban por su mente, incluyendo a un hombre de cabello rojo. ¿Quién más podría ser?

Pero había que dejar todo atrás. Dejar esos recuerdos para cuando alguien quisiera amargarse. En ese caso ella iría a contar sus lamentos llamados "Ron". Ahora la prioridad era… levantarse de esa cama, bañarse, cambiarse, e ir a preparar el desayuno, para aprovechar por completo sus… ¡vacaciones!

Se dispuso a leer el diario, y luego se fue de compras, que había decidido hacer a principios de las vacaciones, ya que estaba en escasez de ropa, pero había quedado que iría con Ginny. Fue a su habitación a despertarla.

- Gin, despertate. Vamos… Habíamos quedado que íbamos a ir de compras, te acordas? – la sacudía suavemente para que despertara. No podía verla, dado que estaba debajo de todo ese lío de sábanas enredadas y desparramadas en su cama. – Dale Gin… - Y de repente se levantó alguien más de debajo de la sábana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Harry? – De inmediato Hermione se corrió unos pasos hacia atrás de la impresión. ¡Qué estaba haciendo Harry con Ginny! ¡Y ahí! Los dos estaban con la ropa que habían usado en la cita la noche anterior… Lo que significaba que nada había pasado. Bah, algo sí, porque sino Harry no estaría durmiendo con ella ahí.

- ¡Oh, cuánto lo siento, Herms! Ya me voy. – se disculpó el niño que vivió, bastante avergonzado.

- Hola Herms, sisi. Me acuerdo, habíamos quedado en ir hoy. Lo lamento, ya me cambio. – decía la pelirroja toda apresurada para que Hermione se fuera del cuarto y se acabara el momento incómodo que estaban pasando los tres.

- ¡No, Harry! No tenés que irte. Yo ya me voy. Y Gin, no te preocupes. Em… yo voy a pasear, voy a estar por la cuadra que vamos siempre… Buscame ahí más tarde, o no. Como quieras. Chau chicos. - y salió disparada del cuarto.

Al cabo de unos segundos, en que ninguno de los dos que seguían sentados en la cama, mirando a la puerta por donde había salido la castaña.

- Lo lamento Gin. Sé que querías que nadie supiera nada.

- Quizás después de todo sea mejor que los demás sepan que estamos juntos de nuevo…

- Uh, ¿lo decís para que pueda hacer esto – y la besó tiernamente – delante de todos? – dijo cuando se separaron. Y después la llevó como princesa hasta la cocina para tener su primer desayuno junto a su "de nuevo" novia.

* * *

- ¡Mamá, llegamos! ¿Ya está la comida? – gritaba George en la Madriguera.

- Oye George, creo que la idea que tuviste hoy para Sortilegios Weasley fue muy buena. Podríamos hacerle unos ajustes y sería un éxito. Creo que nos vendría muy bien sacar una broma nueva, sabé que necesitamos dinero para el kiosco.

- Chicos, acaban de llegar y ya están hablando de negocios. Están en casa, déjense de pavadas y siéntense en la mesa que su padre ya está allá con Ron.

- Uh, ¿está Ronnie? – Los gemelos se miraron con caras pícaras. Ser gemelos tenía muchas ventajas; no necesitaban hablar las cosas a veces, pensaban siempre las mismas cosas a la misma vez.

Se acercaron a la mesa y saludaron a su padre y a su hermano.

- ¿Y cómo anda todo en la tienda? – pregunto Arthur, como siempre, un papá preocupado por sus hijos.

- De los más bien, es más, recién hablábamos de un invento nuevo que tenemos. Pero, ¿sabés qué? … El kiosco se volvió más provechoso e interesante de lo que imaginamos. – contaba Fred mirando a Ron que se había atragantado con la comida.

- ¿Si? ¿Por qué lo decís? – continuaba su padre…

- Bueno, no sé papá. Tenemos muchos clientes. La zona es muy conocida parece…

- Sí, esa zona está llena de gente mayor. Seguro que esa es una de las razones por las que les está yendo tan bien. – A todo esto, Ron estaba ya que no podía meter ni un bocado más en su boca. Estaba que iba a vomitar todo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Te juro! – continuó George. – ¡Es más! Ayer a la noche aparecieron dos ancianos muy peculiares… tenemos cada cliente…

- Yo conozco a una pareja que vive cerca, sé que a veces van a su kiosco. Em… ella tiene pelo castaño, todavía no está muy canoso, y él es un pícaro… tiene el pelo de color ¡naranja! ¿Podés creerlo? Y su cara está cubierta en pecas… ¿Saben de quién hablo? – decía todo mientras entre cada oración se reía sin aguantarse. A todo esto, Ron ya estaba que iba a matarlos a los tres con la mirada.

- ¡Dejen de meterse! Nada es lo que parece…

- Uh, ¿y cómo es entonces, Ronnie? – lo desafió George.

- No se metan en esto, por favor… Ya me tengo que ir, pero para la próxima, espero que ya se hayan olvidado de lo ocurrido. Y no se lo mencionen a Hermione, seguro que la avergonzaría mucho más.

- Ronnie, te delatás solo… No es que nosotros lo estemos diciendo por ahí… - decía riéndose Fred junto a su padre y a su gemelo.

- Ja, ja, ja – ironizó Ron. Y se desapareció en su casa.

- ¡Harry! Tengo que hablar con vos… ¡Ya, por favor! – gritó Ron a penas llegó al departamento. Necesitaba descargarse un poco la bronca, la angustia, todo lo que se estaba guardando…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, agradecería también que me dejes reviews, por favor.. así sé cómo va yendo, y si seguirlo o no. PERDÓN POR LA GRAAAAAAN TARDANZA, mcuhas gracais de nuevo.


	6. Disfrútenlo

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.R K - escritora de la saga de Harry Potter.

Capítulo 6: **Disfrútenlo**

Ron llegó al departamento, pero parecía que no había nadie.

- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estás? – pero ninguna respuesta…

Se tiró al sillón, con una cerveza en una mano y con el control remoto de la tele en la otra. No había nada mejor que tirarse un buen rato ahí, según Ron.

Pero de todos modos, nada podía hacer que dejara de pensar en la castaña que lo volvía loco. No podía haber un solo día en que no discutieran.

_¡Pero no es mi culpa! No es mi culpa que ella tan – tan como es. Tan increíblemente insoportable. Pero, ¡Dios!, qué linda que es cuando está enojada. La haría enojar todos los días para poder verla ponerse de esa forma. Pero… espera, ¡si ya lo hago!_

_Soy un completo idiota. No tengo idea de porque las cosas están tan mal. ¿Por qué me prohíbo ser feliz? Ella se enteró de lo que pasó con Lavender, entonces… ¡Claro! ¡Por eso estaba besando a ese chico la otra noche!_

_Pero, espera… Ella supuestamente no me ama. Después del beso glorioso de la batalla me ignoró completamente._

Ron había ido a buscar a Harry por ayuda, pero terminó ahogándose solo en sus pensamientos. Decidió que lo mejor era irse a bañar; se había levantado esa mañana y no había tenido tiempo ni para hacer eso.

Hermione volvía a su casa con muchas bolsas, ya era de mediodía y había decidido volver para comer con sus amigos. Quería aprovechar sus vacaciones a pleno. Dejó las bolsas en su habitación y fue para la cocina, donde encontró a Ginny y a su ahora novio, riéndose a más no poder, con las caras llenas de chocolate.

- ¿Pero de qué se ríen tanto? ¿Y por qué están tan sucios?

- Perdona Herm, pero esta _niñilla_ parece que no sabe ni siquiera hacer una torta de chocolate. – le decía Harry mientras continuaba riéndose.

- Yo ayudo si quieren, pero… creo que vamos a necesitar más chocolate, lo desperdiciaron todo, jaja. – se ofreció la castaña.

- En mi casa hay, ¿por qué no lo buscas? Está en uno de los mueles cerca de la heladera.

- De acuerdo. Ahí voy. – y desapareció en la cocina. Lo que no sabía era que había alguien, y tampoco sabía con **qué** se iba a encontrar. No era nada más ni nada menos que su gran amigo el pelirrojo con sólo una toalla rodeándolo por la cintura. Podía verle el torso mojado, ya que acababa de terminar de bañarse. Ronald se encontraba caminando, justo cuando ella apareció en la cocina, hacia allí mismo.

- Ah… Perdón, Ron.—No sabía que había alguien… - decía sin dejar de mirarle el cuerpo.

Ron, que obviamente notó eso, se aprovechó de la situación y se le fue acercando provocativamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella, pero terminó esquivándola e ignorándola. Le encantaba ese efecto que provocaba en ella, y cuando podía, utilizaba sus encantos para molestarla, porque no había nada mejor que Hermione en ese estado.

- ¿No era que estábamos peleados nosotros dos? – dijo sin más.

- Eh… Sí, vine a buscar algo que me pidió Harry, y… - agarró la caja del chocolate para la torta – acá lo tengo. Así que… - se iba alejando, yendo hacia la puerta, esperando que él la detuviera, cosa que él notó, también – bueno, me voy, supongo.

Ron no la miraba, se hacía el que buscaba algo en la heladera. Pero se moría por agarrarla y decirle que se quedara con él.

- Hermione, espera…- dijo sin poder aguantarse. Sabía que no iba a poder tolerar más no poder hablarle a su amiga como siempre.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo con tono de estar agotada de él, pero en verdad ella también se moría por quedarse y besarlo, de una buena vez.

- ¿Cómo qué pasa? No sé vos, pero yo no soporto esta situación, somos _amigos_, ¿o no? - esa palabra la mató. "Amigos". – Yo te extraño Herm, aunque nos hayamos peleado hace menos de un día, no me gusta ni un poco todo esto. Deberíamos dejarnos de boludeces.- Creyó que su "amigo" tenía razón. No dijo nada, sólo se acerco al pelirrojo y lo abrazó. Cosa que desconcertó al chico, que esperaba que ella siguiera gritándole.

- Nada va a hacer que dejemos de ser—amigos. – le costó decir esa palabra. Pero ante todo, no le gustaba perderlo a su mejor amigo. Pero seguían abrazados y ella comenzó a llorar.

- No, Herm, no llores. Ya está todo bien. Perdoname. Prometo nunca más hablarte del modo que lo hice. Por favor no llores más. – la consolaba como buen amigo que era.

- No, no estoy triste, me alegra volver a ser tu amiga. Eso es todo. – respondió de modo que su amigo le creyó.

En verdad estaba muy triste. No podía soportar el hecho de que él no le respondiera los sentimientos. En la batalla ella era la que se había arriesgado y lo había besado, pero parecía que no le había movido el piso ni siquiera un poquito. Al final de la batalla ya estaba muy abrazadito con esa maldita de Lavender. Había decidido olvidar lo ocurrido, era lo mejor, pero… no significaba que iba a ser fácil, o que iba a ser posible. Había días en que se ponía a pensar en que nunca se iba a poder olvidar de Ron, él lo era todo para ella. Pero el problema ahora era que no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que había dicho. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba todo eso? ¿Qué clase de amigos eran ellos?

Se separaron y Ron le dijo: - Bueno, entonces, ahora me voy a cambiar, ya que sigo en toalla, jaja, y vamos a tu casa a buscar a Gin y luego vemos donde está Harry y vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece bien? – la miraba como si fuese el tesoro más preciado, pero que era imposible de obtener.

- Harry está en la cocina, y vine a buscar lo que me pidió. Está con Gin haciendo una torta. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos para allá y preparamos algo ahí, y no salimos a gastar más plata?

- Me parece aún mejor, esperame que me cambio rápido.

Al entrar al departamento, los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, pero parecía reluciente, ya no estaba ese piso sucio lleno de chocolate, y la mesada estaba más que limpia. Es más, había unas rosas y un vino con una nota atada al corcho. Ron se adelantó impresionado, y agarró la nota para leerla, pero no era una cartita común. Apenas la agarró, la carta se levantó y comenzó a hablarles la voz de Harry, que decía:

_"Esto es para que se dejen de joder, y hagan lo correcto. Ustedes saben a qué nos referimos. Es más, si de esto no sale algo bueno, juramos no hablarles mas."_

Y Ginny no podía quedarse callada:

_"Va en serio. Juramos no hablarles. Y prometo romperles la cara, en todo caso. Disfruten."_

Los dos se quedaron impresionados, y no hacían más que quedarse mirando la carta ya despedazada en la mesada.

- ¿A qué se refieren con "disfrútenlo"? ¿Qué vamos a disfrutar? – preguntó Ron. Pero Hermione estaba igual que él. Por lo que fueron a ver dónde estaban Harry y Ginny. Fueron al living, que estaba al lado de la cocina, pero… no había nadie. Y después llegaron a la puerta del comedor, y Hermione prendió la luz, y se encontraron con que habían preparado una comida para ellos dos. Había velas y estaba todo reluciente, como si fueran de la nobleza.

Ron se acercó y corrió la silla para que Hermione se sentara. Pero ella no se movía, no entendía nada.

- Hermione, yo tampoco sé qué quiere decir todo esto, pero aprovechémoslo, ¿dale? – la miraba Ron con esos ojos que derretían a la castaña.

Se pasaron la noche hablando acerca de todo. Llegó un punto en que ya no era charla de amigos…

- Si, pero yo no me fui con Lavender a besarme en frente de todos. Ese fuiste vos. – decía Hermione, pero riéndose.

- No, no, no. No podés sacarme este tema, Herm. No seas cruel, ja. ¡Entonces yo puedo hablarte de Krum! Yo pienso que es un completo idiota, no se merecía tenerte. – le respondió el pelirrojo.

- No, Ron, Krum fue muy amable y es muy buena persona. Que vos no quieras aceptarlo es otra cosa. – empezaba a molestarse Hermione, que estaba cansada de su actitud contra el búlgaro.

- Pero es lo mismo que decís siempre de Lavender. ¿No puedo decir nada de Krum pero vos sí podés decir cosas desagradables de Lavender? – Ron parecía estar enojándose también.

- No, no es así. Disculpa. – Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo como 5 minutos. Hasta que Ron quiso cortar el silencio.

- Olvidemoslo. Siempre discutimos por estas pavadas de hace mil años.

- Tenés razón. Parecemos idiotas. – sonreía Hermione. – No sé porqué después de conocernos hace tanto tiempo seguimos llevándonos como perro y gato. Ya no es divertido, ¿no?

- Así que vos te divertías peleándome… - se reía Ron haciéndose el desentendido.

- Vamos, Ron. Vos más que nadie sabe lo que es. Vivías haciéndome enojar con tal de divertirte un poco. – Hermione comenzaba a reírse también.

- No siempre. También me gustaba verte reír. – dijo serio esperando la reacción de ella.

- Bueno… no siempre lo conseguías. – contestó Hermione para que no pareciera incómoda ante su respuesta.

- Hermione… - Ron ya no reía. Parecía muy serio. - ¿vos creés que después del beso-

Antes de que Ron pudiera terminar su pregunta y de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, aparecieron Harry y Ginny.

- Ya nos aburríamos, quisimos volver. – Ginny le echó una mírada pícara a su amiga, para ver si había servido de algo lo que había planeado con Harry. Ron miraba a Hermione, con una enorme frustración.

- Sí, y nosotros nos preguntábamos a qué se debía todo esto… - mencionó Ron haciéndose el tonto y el molesto a la vez.

- Y bueno… como buenos amigos de ustedes dos, con Gin creímos que se lo merecían. Nada más que eso. – Harry la miraba a Gin riéndose.


	7. ¿Me haces compañía?

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.R K - escritora de la saga de Harry Potter.

Capítulo 7: ¿Me haces compañía?

Después de esa noche intensa, venía la pasividad en la Madriguera. Se habían reunido todos, absolutamente todos los hermanos con sus respectivas parejas e hijos. Y por supuesto que no faltaban Harry y Hermione, que prácticamente eran parte de la familia.

- Pero mirá quienes aparecieron… El cuarteto de oro. – Percy se burlaba de los 4 amigos inseparables, mientras los recibía con un cálido abrazo.

- ¿Y Mary Joe? ¿No vino? – preguntaba Ginny muy interesada en su cuñada. Era con la que mejor se llevaba.

- Por supuesto, está ayudando a mamá y a Bill con la comida. Tu hermano mayor estaba tan contento de que viniéramos todos que está imparable. – reía Percy.

Se saludaron todos, algunos no se veían hacía un tiempo yo, aunque solían juntarse seguido. Y a los pocos minutos ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa, salvo Fleur que estaba acostando a dormir a la bebé, Charlotte.

Hermione y Ron no paraban de mirarse. Ella se mordía las uñas constantemente. No había podido dejar de pensar qué había estado a punto de decir su amigo. ¿Había escuchado mal, estaba soñando, o realmente él había mencionado el beso? ¿Se referiría al beso que había tenido en la guerra? ¿Ése beso?

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? – su amiga la conocía como nadie. Podía entenderla con sólo una mirada. Hermione le hizo señas para que se encontraran en el baño, y se levantó para dirigirse ahí. A los 5 minutos Ginny hizo lo mismo.

Ya en el baño…

- ¡¿Qué te está pasando?! En Howgwarts, ir al baño significaba que algo catastrófico estaba pasando. – Ginny no podía controlar su intriga.

- Ginny… En Hogwarts TODO era catastrófico.- Hermione la miraba con una cara divertida.

- Bueno, dale. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tiene que ver con Harry? – Ginny sólo la miraba. - ¡No! Tiene que ver con Ron, ¿no? – Ni la dejaba hablar.

- Sí. No puedo dejar de pensar en anoche.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Te dio un beso? – Ginny ni siquiera frenaba para respirar. No la dejaba contestar. - ¡No, ya sé! ¡Te dijo que te amaba! ¡Ay, qué bueno! Por fin mi hermanito se animó. Yo lo sabía, es un completo cobarde… - Hermione intentaba frenarla pero no había caso.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Podés controlarte? Nada de lo que decís, pasó. – Hermione se ponía nerviosa nuevamente.

- ¿Qué pasó? Decime de una vez… - Ginny comenzaba a impacientarse.

- No sé… No mucho en verdad. Me empezó a preguntar algo sobre el beso… - Hermione sonaba dubitativa.

- ¿El beso? ¿Qué beso? – Esperaba respuesta y se volvía a interrumpir. - ¡No! ¿El beso-beso? ¿El famoso beso que paró la guerra por unos instantes? ¿El beso que cambió sus vidas? ¿El beso que compartiste tan asquerosamente con mi hermano? ¿El be-

- ¡Ginny! ¡Calmate! ¡Estás empezando a gritar! Nos van a escuchar.

- Contame, ¿qué dijo del beso?

- No sé, no llegó a preguntar, ahí fue cuando llegaron ustedes.

- ¡Uh que tonto es ese Harry! – Ginny se hacía la tonta.

- Vos también llegaste… - Hermione se reía en su cara.

- ¿Y por qué tantos nervios, Herm? Es algo bueno.

- No sé, creí que estaba olvidado el tema. Me había prometido sacarme a Ron de la cabeza, y mirá… Ni siquiera me dijo algo concreto y ya estoy volviéndome loca. Ni siquiera sé si estaba hablando de ése beso. Quizás hablaba de cualquier otra cosa… Parezco una idiota, escuchame. Parezco vos cuando agarrabas cada frase de Harry para ver si tenían algo que ver con vos.

- ¡Ey! Un poco más de respecto que estoy acá en frente tuyo… - Ginny se hacía la ofendida. – Bueno, pero calma, Herm. Esperemos a ver qué pasa ahora. Por sólo una palabra no podés pensar cualquier cosa. Y si es lo que creés, mejor para vos. No te aterrorices así. ¡No es que te propuso casamiento! – decía Ginny, intentando hacer razonar a su amiga.

- ¡Ginny! – Hermione salió apurada del baño por su último comentario.

De vuelta en la mesa…

Hermione volvía a sentarse en su silla y detrás venía Ginny, que ni se esforzó por disimular que venían las dos del baño. Harry las observaba, y bien que las conocía. Seguro habían estado hablando de él y de Ginny, pensaba Harry un tanto preocupado.

- ¿Y vos, Herm? ¿Cómo anda todo? – preguntaba Charlie, que estaba intentando informarse de las novedades de cada uno, ya que era quien menos los veía por vivir tan lejos.

- Bien, todo igual. Sigo trabajando con Ginny, seguimos compartiendo el departamento, y sigo estudiando. Podría decir que todo sigue igual. – Hermione contestaba desinteresada, no quería que se notara alguna actitud rara de su parte.

Estaba costándole mantener la cordura al estar sentada al lado de Ron, después de haber escuchado lo que había escuchado la noche anterior.

- No sonás muy contenta, Herm. – agregó Fred, con su sonrisa de todos los días tan conocida por todos. Y por supuesto, mirando a su hermano gemelo en busca de otra broma.

- Sí, ¿qué anda pasando, Herm? ¿Qué, ya no te andas disfrazando en la calle? – Hermione no pudo evitar escupir todo lo que tenía en la boca. Ron se limitó a mirar a sus hermanos con desagrado.

- ¡No puedo creer que nunca podamos comer todos en paz! ¡Hace mucho no estamos todos, no puede ser que no tengamos ni una comida normal! – estalló Ron, tapando la vergüenza de que probablemente Fred y George ya le habían contado a todos los ocurrido unas noches atrás. Se paró de su silla y se fue. Hubo solo 2 segundos de silencio y Hermione pensó que lo mejor era ir a buscarlo así podía disfrutar el resto del día con sus hermanos.

Ron se metió en su antiguo cuarto. Seguía estando su cama, y algunos decorados de Victor Krum, claramente colocados antes de lo ocurrido entre el búlgaro y Hermione. Algunas fotos de él y sus amigos, y algún que otro recuerdo de Hogwarts. Apenas entró a la habitación, escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras yendo detrás de él. Hermione tocó la puerta, y entró. Ron estaba sentado en su cama, estaba bastante oscuro ahí adentro, considerando que era un altillo.

- Ron, no estés molesto. Ya sabés cómo son. No tienen malas intenciones. – Hermione no quería que se notara que moría de vergüenza, otra razón por la que se había levantado de la mesa. Sin Ron ahí era todavía más incómodo.

- Ya sé, Hermione. Pero estoy cansado. Ya no tengo 15 años. A veces me toman como a un nene, y estoy harto. – Ron sonaba muy molesto.

Se recostó en su cama y se tapo la cara por la bronca que tenía. Hermione se acercó a su cama y se sentó en el borde. Se quedaron en silencio por unos pocos minutos.

- No puedo creer que sigas conservando todos estos recuerdos de Hogwarts. – comentó Hermione nostálgica observando todo el cuarto viejo de Ron.

- Sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Son muchos recuerdos, ¿no? – Ron se sentó en la cama, quedando más cerca de ella.

La mirada de Hermione quedó prendida en el cartel de Victor Krum colgado en la pared. Al ver eso, Ron miró en la dirección que iba la mirada de Hermione. Y volvió a mirarla.

- Hermione, había algo que quería decirte ayer… - Ron sonaba más tranquilo ya, o nervioso quizás.

- Espera, Ron. – Hermione no aguantaba ya.

Con los nervios de antes, y agregada la vergüenza que sentía por los comentarios de los gemelos, no creía que pudiera aguantar lo que tuviera para decir Ron. O quizás tenía miedo de lo que tuviera para decir.

- Es que hay algo que vengo queriendo decirte. – Ron estaba decidido. Hermione permaneció en silencio, a lo que Ron tomó como un permiso para hablar. – Había una pregunta que quería hacerte ayer, cuando estábamos comiendo en tu casa. – Hermione creía que iba a perder la razón. Se estaba mareando. – Yo quería saber… ¿qué pasó después de que nos besamos en Hogwarts? ¿Te arrepentís?

- ¿Hermione, Hermione? No reacciona. – Ginny sacudía la cabeza de la castaña.

Hermione escuchaba la voz de su amiga pero no podía verla. Intentó abrir un poco los ojos y ahí estaban: Harry, Ron y Ginny, nuevamente en el departamento de las chicas.

- Hermione, ¿te sentís bien? Te desmayaste y preferimos traerte a casa, en la Madriguera se había armado un barullo tremendo. ¿Cómo estás? – Ginny sonaba preocupada.

- Sí, sólo me bajó la presión creo. Me siento mejor, gracias. – Intentó sentarse en el sillón donde la habían acostado. – Lo que sí quiero, es si alguno puede pasarme un vaso con agua. – Hermione sonaba débil.

Ron inmediatamente sacó su varita para darle su vaso con agua a Hermione.

- Me asusté mucho, Hermione. Estábamos hablando y de repente te caíste. Por suerte estabas sentada en mi cama, si no te habrías dado un gran golpe. – Ron la miraba muy preocupado.

- ¿Qué hacía sentada en tu cama? – Harry preguntó sin más. Con lo que recibió un codazo en las costillas de parte de Ron. Hermione hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

- Bueno, te acompaño a tu cuarto así te acostás en tu cama, ¿te parece, Herm? – Ginny se acercaba para ayudarla.

- Yo la llevo, Gin, no te preocupes. – Ron quería tener el privilegio de cargar a Hermione. – Vení, Herm, yo te llevo.

Harry y Ginny miraban cómo Ron ayudaba a Hermione a caminar hasta su cama. Ron ayudó a que se metiera en su cama y ella le agradeció.

- Bueno, voy a dejarte así descansas, ¿segura que te sentís bien? – Ron no quería despegarse de ella.

- Sí, gracias, Ron. No te preocupes, ya estoy bien. – A Hermione se la veía débil pero le había vuelto el color a la cara.

- Bueno, entonces te dejo tranquila. Cualquier cosa me llamas… - Gira para dirigirse a la puerta y Hermione lo agarra de la muñeca, a lo que Ron gira nuevamente hacia ella.

- ¿Podés quedarte un rato conmigo? A hacerme compañía… - Ron nunca había visto esa cara tan dulce de Hermione, a lo que no pudo negarse.

Después de 2 horas y media, Ginny y Harry quisieron ver si Hermione dormía, o simplemente les agarró la curiosidad al ver que Ron nunca había salido de la habitación.

Al abrir lentamente la puerta, pudieron ver a Ron acostado en la cama de Hermione, completamente dormido, a e ella durmiendo en el pecho de él, abrazándolo. Ginny inmediatamente sacó su celular del bolsillo y les sacó una foto.

- ¿Qué demonios haces Ginerva? Vos siempre tan traviesa. – Harry no podía creer que su pelirroja siguiera siendo igual que cuando iban a Hogwarts.

- Esto va para Ron, que después me va a negar a muerte que esto ocurrió y no va a hacer nada al respecto. – Ginny sonreía al ver la foto tomada.

Hermione abre los ojos, puede ver en el reloj de su mesa de luz que se habían hecho las 6 de la tarde. De repente nota que esta abrazada a Ron, y al moverse, consigue que él se despierte también.

- Perdón, Herm. Parece que me quedé dormido también. – Ron no sonaba como si lo lamentara ni un poco.

Extrañamente, Hermione no estaba sonrojada ni incómoda ni avergonzada. Se sentó al lado de él, y se quedaron mirando.

- No tenés que pedirme perdón, gracias por hacerme compañía. Es lindo despertarse a tu lado. – Ni ella podía creer que acabara de decir eso.

Ron le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Y de la nada tomó su mano, sin despegar la mirada de ella.


	8. ¡Nos vamos!

Capítulo 8: **¡Nos vamos!**

Había pasado una semana desde que Ginny y Harry se había besado, y la única que lo sabía era Hermione. Se moría por contarle a Ron, en muchas ocasiones había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero sabía que sus amigos preferían mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo.

- Harry, ¿me ayudarías a levantar la mesa, por favor? – decía Ginny con una voz sensual.

Se divertían coqueteando en frente de Ron y Hermione. El hecho de que Ron no supiera qué andaba pasando, les resultaba divertido. Ron se quedó mirando el televisor como si nadie hubiera dicho nada, mientras que Hermione se hundía en el sillón para que no se le notara la risa.

- Tengo que ir a la oficina a buscar unos papeles, ¿necesitás algo, Ron? – Harry sonaba serio, mientras que Ron seguía leyendo El Profeta. En eso se aparece Ginny en el departamento.

- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué andan haciendo? Ya no sé qué hacer con mi tiempo libre… Me aburro. – Ginny se tiraba al lado de su hermano en el sillón.

- Podés acompañarme si querés… - Harry miraba para la pared, sin mirarla. Esperaba que Ron no notara nada. Pero…

Ron se sienta derecho en el sillón, con cara divertida.

- Ustedes andan pasando mucho tiempo juntos, ¿puede ser? No quiero imaginarme en qué andarán, ¿no? – Ron parecía disfrutar torturarlos.

En el Ministerio de Magia…

- ¡Harry! Deberías ser más cuidadoso. Ayer me dijiste delante de Ron si quería quedarme a dormir, ¿Qué demonios creés que habrá pensado? ¡Y ahora esto! – Ginny se desplomaba frustrada en la silla de la oficina de Harry.

- Bueno, disculpame, Ginny. Pero me cuesta mantener esto en secreto. Quiero que podamos disfrutar lo que nos pasa sin tener que ocultar absolutamente todo. Si no fuera por el _Muffilato _no sé qué haríamos. – Harry sonaba frustrado también, pero un poco divertido en verdad. Se acercó a la silla donde estaba ella y le dio un beso.

- En vez de encerrarnos en tu habitación y hacer encantamientos para que no nos pesquen, podríamos salir a hacer algo… Cuando sepamos que Ron no va a estar disponible para salir de su casa, podríamos aprovechar y salir a pasear. – Ginny sonaba muy entusiasmada, y lo miraba con ojos esperanzados.

- Todo el mundo nos conoce, no podemos andar por las calles besándonos o tomados de la mano. ¡Y no pienso tomar alguna poción multijugos! – agregó lo último sabiendo que su querida pelirroja era capaz de proponerlo.

Ginny ni se gastó en decir algo más. Simplemente se quedó mirando por la ventana. Ella era toda una traviesa ingeniosa. No podía ser que siguieran encerrados en la habitación de Harry, tenían que poder hacer algo más… ¿No?

- ¡Ya sé! Me vas a amar después de que te cuente. – Se levantó bruscamente de su silla. Harry lo miraba desde la biblioteca donde guardaba sus libros. Ginny había empezado a correr hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ey! ¡Ginny! ¿Adónde vas? – Harry la miraba extrañado.

- Después te cuento. – Se acercó rápidamente a él, le dio un beso y se fue antes de que Harry pudiera frenarla.

En lo de las chicas…

Hermione yacía tirada en su cama, envuelta en sus pensamientos hasta que se apareció la pelirroja en su habitación.

- ¡Herm! Necesito tu ayuda. – Ginny se acercó y se sentó junto a su amiga, mientras ésta se sentaba también.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Hermione sonaba somnolienta y distraída.

- Estaba pensando… Podríamos aprovechar las vacaciones, en vez de quedarnos como siempre acá haciendo nada. – Hermione seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Eh, sí…

- Herm, ¿me estás escuchando? Necesito pasar un rato con Harry, y obviamente no puedo hacerlo acá tranquila. Y obviamente no podemos irnos Harry y yo solos, y si decimos que cada uno se va por otras razones y a otros lugares, se van a dar cuenta, sería muy tonto. Así que… - Ginny no podía callarse, mientras que Hermione seguía pensando en sólo ella sabrá qué. - ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos los cuatro a las cabañas de Surrey? No es lejos de acá y siempre quise ir, Lupin me dijo que son increíbles.

Hermione seguía en otro mundo.

- Herm, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

- Sí, perdóname. Acá estoy. – No sonaba muy convencida. – Me parece una idea buenísima. – Nada más divertido y entusiasmante que irse de vacaciones con su pelirrojo.

- ¿Segura que no te pasa nada? ¿Mi hermano te hizo algo? Te juro que lo mato.- Ginny atinó a levantarse de la cama, pero Hermione la frenó.

- No, boba. No pasó nada. – Hermione ya se reía y parecía contenta con la idea de su amiga.

En el departamento de los chicos…

- Ya tengo todo listo para mañana, incluso me compré una campera, la que tenía era un desastre ya. – Ron sonaba entusiasmado con el pequeño viaje.

En esa suena el timbre. Ron se acerca a ver quién era.

- ¿Quién es? – Veía por la mirilla pero no reconocía quién era. Era una mujer morocha, alta, muy sensual. Llevaba una camisa que revelaba un poco demás, y una pollera muy apretada, con tacones altos.

- Soy Martha. Hola, Ron. – Sonaba seria pero provocativa. Era una compañera de trabajo que tenía la mirada puesta en Harry. Todos sus compañeros lo notaban, e incluso le hacían bromas a Harry, pero él no estaba interesado en ella.

- Martha, disculpa, no te reconocí. Pasa. - Ron la dejó pasar y no pudo evitar mirarla detenidamente. Realmente era una mujer atractiva, aunque bastante desagradable.

- Vine a dejarle los papeles a Harry, que andaba buscándolos. – Lo buscaba en el living pero no podía verlo.

En eso aparece el morocho. Ron sabía cuánto despreciaba verla, no la podía bancar más. Siempre se le insinuaba, él estaba harto. Ron se retiró a terminar de preparar su bolso, era casi la hora de cenar y planeaba tenerlo listo antes de comer.

Pensaba en Hermione, en cómo había dormido a su lado. No podía dejar de sonreír. No había vuelto a mencionar el beso, considerando que la última vez ella se desmayó…

En eso se aparece Ginny en su habitación.

- ¡Ginny! ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te aparezcas acá?! ¡Mirá si me estaba cambiando! – Ron, harto de que su hermana siempre hiciera lo que le cantara la gana, la miraba detenidamente.

- Sólo vine a pedirte un bolso, el mío ya está viejo, tiene el cierre roto. Ya sabés… Mamá guardaba lo que pudiera rescatar. – Ginny ni se inmutó en el enojo de su hermano.

- En el armario del comedor hay varios, agarrá el que quieras. – Ron seguía con lo suyo.

- Gracias, hermanito. – Se dirigió allí y en eso escuchaba la voz de una mujer. Sonaba bastante tonta para el parecer de la pelirroja.

_- ¿No querés que me quede, bombón? _

_- Perdón, Martha, pero tengo mucho que hacer, estoy por irme de viaje._

Esa era la voz de Harry. Ginny se acercó a la pared que dividía el comedor del living, y asomó la cabeza. La mujer parecía una zorra, se iba acercando a Harry como si se tratara de una presa.

- Es más… - Continuó Harry. – Tendría que haber preparado el bolso ya, y ni empecé.

En eso Martha se tira encima de él y comienza a besarlo. Ginny quería matarla. Pero le sorprendió ver que Harry no la frenara.

_¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Le estaba faltando el respeto! ¡Zorra estúpida, soltalo! _

Ginny con el bolso en mano se aparece en su habitación.

- No voy a llorar. Ella es una idiota, y él también. No merece que llore por sus pelotudeces. – Ponía su ropa en el bolso agresivamente, como si se desquitara con Harry. – No vale la pena.

Los cuatro "amigos" se aparecieron en el complejo de cabañas. Había nieve por todos lados. Se dirigieron a la cabaña con el cartel de "Administración". Harry notaba que Ginny ni lo miraba. Se la veía fría. Sólo le hablaba a Ron o a Hermione.

- ¡Qué hermosa mañana! ¿No lo creen? – comentaba un Ron contento. No podía esperar a pasar esa semana junto a Hermione, lejos de la rutina y toda la gente conocida.

- Alguien se levantó de muy buen humor hoy… Hermione, ¿vos sabés algo de esto? – Harry bromeaba, intentando incomodar a sus amigos como hacía siempre con Ginny. La mira para ver si le seguía la broma, pero ella estaba mirando para el lado contrario a Harry.

Hermione y Ron ni se inmutaron en la broma de Harry. La castaña notaba la tensión entre Harry y Ginny. Llegaron a la administración y esperaron a que apareciera alguien. Pidieron una cabaña para cuatro.

Ya en la cabaña…

- ¡Miren esto! Todo, completamente todo, está hecho de madera. – Ginny parecía contenta nuevamente.

- Oigan, hay solo 2 habitaciones, y con una cama matrimonial en cada una… - Ron no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo. ¡Quizas era su oportunidad de dormir de nuevo junto a Herms!

- Supongo que dormiremos juntas, Gin. – Hermione mencionó no muy segura. Con lo que a Ron le cambió la cara.

Se pusieron a sacar la ropa de sus bolsos, cada dupla en su habitación. Ginny estaba seria y en silencio. Hermione lo notó.

- Gin, ¿Qué pasó con Harry? ¿No andan bien? – Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que su amiga podría estar molesta por otra razón que no involucrara al morocho. Ante la pregunta, Gin en seguida paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la cama que luego compartiría con su amiga.

- Pasa que ayer por la noche lo vi besándose con otra mujer. – Hermione no entendía. – Bueno, él no la besó. Fue esa estúpida, piernas largas… ¡Pero él no la frenó tampoco! Se quedó ahí, parecía disfrutarlo y todo. Lo que me molesta es que fui una tonta. Harry no inició el beso, pero yo creí que éramos exclusivos, y que quería estar solamente conmigo… - Parecía que iba a largarse a llorar.

Hermione se acercó, se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo.

- Gin, apuesto mi vida, y debe ser muy valiosa para vos… – Ginny no pudo evitar reír.- a que Harry de verdad quiere estar solamente con vos. – Ginny no dijo nada y siguió con lo suyo.

Más tarde se acercó a la cocina a cocinar. Hermione seguía ordenando la habitación. La cabaña estaba en un estado lamentable. Hasta que apareció Ron.

- Herm, ¿se puede pasar? – Se lo escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí, pasa. – Hermione seguía limpiando y ordenando.

- ¿Sabés qué pasa con Harry y Ginny? Siento que soy el único que no entiende nada. – Ron se tiró en la cama, con lo que recibió una cara de desaprobación de su amiga.

- No puedo decirte, Ron. Perdón. – Hermione no lo miraba, seguía con lo suyo.

- No puedo creer que no confíes en mi, Granger. – Se hacía el ofendido, y se giró en la cama para quedar boca abajo.

- Vamos, Ron. No es eso. Pero no es de mi incumbencia. Preguntales a ellos… - Hermione se acercó y se sentó en la cama cerca de él, aunque sabía que su amigo estaba bromeando.

- Ya sé que están juntos… - Hermione lo miraba con cara de incertidumbre. – Los escuché hablando hace uno días. Están tontamente enamorados que se olvidan que yo vivo en ese departamento… ¡Se escucha todo, Herms! ¡No podía taparme los oídos! – Se defendía al ver la cara de su amiga. La conocía tan bien. De seguro ella pensaba que él se había entrometido en las cosas de su hermana.

- Bueno, pasa que ahora hubo un malentendido. Ella cree que él besaba a otra mujer y en verdad debe haber sido Martha. Él me contó de ella; es toda una fiera.

- Hay que retomar nuestro plan, parece que había funcionado en principio… - Ron no podía evitar sonreír. ¡Le encantaba que Hermione fuera su cómplice! Aunque fingiera que lo hacía solamente por su hermana y su mejor amigo.


End file.
